FwPC36
is the 36th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis At the Dusk Zone, Dark King once again reminds, that to rule the Earth they need the power of the stones. Belzei Gertrude says, that they should get the power very soon. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, buttler zakenna are cleaning the house. The tiny and smarter one, buttler zakenna A is cleaning, while the big and a bit silly one, buttler zakenna B is eating bread and crumbing on the ground. Zakenna A started scolding zakenna B for slacking off, but zakenna B just says, that he is told to watch over the Guardian. Then guardian asks for a glass of water, and Zakenna B hurries to get it, but is stopped by Zakenna A, who gets a broom under his feet. They started arguing again, resulting in both of them falling on the ground. Guardian says, that they are useless (and the bird repeats it), and for that Zakenna A beats the cage with a broom. At the same time, at Honoka's, the girls are doing their science homework - collecting the weather maps. Then Nagisa rememberes previous episode, how Hasekura-kun dumped her because he fell for Black. Then Mipple and Mepple see a newspaper with a picture of flowers. It says, that daffodils started growing out of season. Mepple said, that they are pretty, but not as pretty as Mipple. They were about to get all lovey-dovey, when Porun came and asked for Mepple to give him a piggyback ride. Mepple refused, making Porun cry again. Then Mipple got mad at Mepple, and gave Porun a piggyback ride herself. After the girls finished their homework, Mipple and Mepple were still mad at each other. Mepple said, that he doesn't have to apologise, since he didn't said anything wrong, and Mipple says, that he should be watching out with the words. Then Porun said "flowers". Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Guardian thought a plan how to get free. He started blowing bird seeds on the ground, making Zakenna A clean everything. Then he told for Zakenna B to teach that macaw a lesson. He opened the cage, and the bird bited him to the finger. Then he dropped the cage, letting the Guardian escape. Zakenna A tried catching the guardian when he was at the window, but only allowed him to climb on his shoulder and escape through the window outside. He managed to escape the mansion. Later, after everyone were back, buttler zakenna apologised to them. Then Hidehiko said, that he will catch the guardian, and a bit of freedom will only raise his despair. Meanwhile, the Guardian was running away, and suddenly felt Porun's presence. He started communicating with everyone using Porun. He said, that he got out of the house and is now in forest. At first he saw only trees, but later noticed blooming flowers. Porun showed the girls an article about daffodils blooming in fall, while normally they are blooming only at spring. Then it showed buttler zakenna looking for guardian. They found it in the flowers, and, when they were about to capture him, Porun felt his presence and led the girls to the Guardian. Then they saw the buttler zakenna. Zakenna B said, that they were with the other 3, and then sky got dark again, roots caught the Guardian and Porun. Then a thunder had hitted the tree, slicing it in half. After the smokes are out, Belzei Gertrude appeared. Then Nagisa and Honoka transformed into Pretty Cure. Then Belzei Gertrude moved the trees, so that they would be like in a battlefield. He said, that he can move the location of the mansion anywhere he wants, but if the cures are defeated, this won't be neccesarry. Black and White started fighting him, but Belzei Gertrude was too strong. The girls even used Marble Screw, but it was smashed by one move. Then Porun started crying, and asked to let him go. Then Mepple said, that he knows where the power of the stones is, and said, that he will tell, if he let's both of them go. Then Belzei gertrude used thunder to make him talk. Mepple said, that he will talk after he lets them go. Belzei said for him to talk nw, even lifting Black in the air together with Mepple. He was about to smash Mepple, when Porun sent the Sparkle Bracelets to the cures. After receiving the power, Black and White attacked again, this time scoring few not bad hits. Then they used Rainbow Storm. Belzei gertrude tried repelling the move, but it was just too strong. While the girls were battling Belzei, buttler zakenna caught Guardian again. After the battle, the sky returned to normal and the fores started moving, resulting in the girls being at the same spot they started again. After the battle, Porun thanked Mepple for protecting him. He said, that it's ok, just he did some problems for Nagisa. Nagisa said, that it's ok, and Honoka complimented him. Then Mipple said, that Mepple is the chosen hero after all, and kissed him, making him blush. Then Porun wanted to kiss him too, but Mepple wasn't really eager about that. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Guardian *Dark King *Belzei Gertrude *Zakenna/Butler Zakenna *Hasekura Kazuki (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes